Seethe
by SciFiScribe
Summary: One day in the CAG office, Lee and Kara have an argument. Rated M


**Seethe**

**Rating: M**, for very adult situations.

**Warnings**: Some spoilers for season 2 second half were used as inspiration

"Who the frak do you think you are?" He stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him. She looked up from her paperwork and leaned backwards in her chair.

"Shouldn't that be 'who the frak do you think you are, _sir_?' I am your superior officer, if you haven't forgotten." She smirked at him. "It's my duty to report improper behavior. Or do you think it's acceptable to frak communications officers on the wing of your viper while you're on duty?"

"Like you haven't been caught frakking around."

"I've had the good sense not to be caught by my CAG. You're grounded, flyboy, until I say otherwise." She looked back to her papers. "Dismissed."

"You're jealous," he spat at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm jealous." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm green with envy over the pretty little petty officer who gets to bed the mighty Apollo. Get the frak over yourself, Adama."

He laughed bitterly. "You're so jealous you can't see straight. It's written all over your face. Dee is everything you aren't, _sir_. She's sane, she gives a shit about something other than herself and I frak her senseless night after night."

"I suggest you walk out of my office, Captain." She didn't look up, but the tension in her face was clear. He was getting to her, and he didn't plan on stopping now.

"The topper, though, is pretty good. Dee didn't frakking kill my brother." She was out from behind the desk in an instant, and flew at him so hard he slammed against the door behind him. She had his collar in one hand, the other holding him in place against the door.

"Shut up, Lee." Her words hissed out between clenched teeth.

"It's so hot between us, Starbuck. She can't get enough. I frak her so hard she screams out my name over and over. Truth is, I don't care if I'm grounded. It means more time I can spend with Dee." He pushed his back against the door and threw her off balance. He caught her shoulders in his hands and spun her so that her back was now against the door. "Admit it, Kara. You want it to be you I'm thrusting into every night when I'm with her." He pushed his body against hers. She shivered, in spite of herself.

"You arrogant son of a bitch." She tried to wiggle an arm free to punch the smug-ass look off his face, but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her arm above her head. With his other hand, he grabbed her free one and pushed it to join the other one. He held both wrists tightly above her in one hand and trailed the back of his other hand down her face. He pushed it down to cup her breast, and roughly rubbed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it hardened and she let out a moan.

"Dee loves it when I do that to her. Makes her crazy," he whispered in her ear before he bit the lobe roughly. She drew in her breath sharply at the pain. She shifted suddenly and drew her knee sharply up between his legs. He released her hands and fell to his knees. She threw herself on him, pining him to the floor.

"Dee may love everything you do to her, but does she know that it's my face you see? It's me you want screaming your name, Apollo." She leaned into him and ran her soft tongue around the curves of his ear. He clenched his jaw and his face flashed with anger, but Kara saw him flush around his collar and felt him stir where her thigh was pressed against his crotch. "You've wanted to frak me since the first day at the academy, but you never had the balls to tell me." She moved her thigh against him slowly until he growled almost imperceptibly in his throat. His eyelids closed tightly and his hips pushed up instinctively to meet the rhythm of her leg.

"Frakking bitch," he spat the words at her as he threw his weight to the side. She was tossed to the floor at his side and he straddled her in one fluid move. "I could have had you anytime I wanted. Everyone knows how easy it is to get in your pants." He shoved a hand under the elastic of her sweatpants and cupped her through her underwear. He laughed crudely at the wet heat he found there. "I knew it."

She locked her eyes with his as she rocked into his hand. "I hate you, Lee Adama."

"I hate you, too." He bent and kissed her forcefully. She bit his lower lip until she tasted blood. She released him and he bit her lip just as hard. Moaning, they mashed their mouths together. Her tongue circled his and she sucked gently on it. She wiggled her hands free and entwined them in his hair. His hand continued to rub her through the soft cotton of her underwear; she swiveled and lifted her hips to build her heat. He slipped his thumb under the elastic and rubbed it against her center. She let out a gasp and kissed him deeper. Her hands fumbled to unbutton his shirt, finally she gave up and yanked the remaining buttons free, sending a few of them skidding across the floor.

She pushed it from his shoulders and threw it to the side. Reaching behind him, she drug her nails up his back. He hissed and grabbed her clit between his finger and thumb and gently pulled and twisted it. She breathed out his name and bucked against him as he brought her over the edge. As she regained control she rolled, which brought him to her side. She sat up and pulled her tanks above her head. He kicked off his boots and removed his belt. She grabbed for his waistband and unhooked his fly before she pulled his trousers and boxers free. He reached for her sweats, but she pushed his hands away. She leaned in towards him and kissed a line from his breastbone to his navel. She rubbed her hands through the soft hair on his chest while she moved lower. She nipped at his hipbones and traced a line to the base of his shaft with her tongue. She met his eyes again before she took him in her mouth. He held her gaze as she worked up and down the length of him, faster and deeper with each pass. He was very near his limit when he pulled her from him and brought both of them to their feet. He turned her away from him and against the desk. He pushed her between her shoulder blades until she was bent over the surface. With one hard thrust, he entered her. She moaned his name and pushed into him. He began to move in her, faster and harder with each stroke. He reached a hand around her hip to massage her center. She let out a guttural sound as he brought her closer and closer to her release. He was groaning deeply as he ground into her. Both of them were covered in a thin veil of sweat and they cried out to each other. He felt his orgasm building and increased the speed with which he was rubbing her. He felt her begin to contract around him and he exploded into her. When he slipped himself out of her, she slumped onto the desk. He reached for her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"It is your face I see," he whispered into her hair.

They didn't say another word as they dressed and left the office.


End file.
